Love and Shadows
by joshuab2897
Summary: Humphrey is bored only two weeks into the winter when Kate is gone and decides to take a walk but finds himself lost. What will Humphrey do how will he get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey Den**

Humphrey: It has only been 2 weeks since Kate been left for alpha school and I been out going playing with my friends for the last 2 weeks and I am bored now. He thought

Mooch: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: Hey mooch what you doing today

Mooch: log sledging and berry ball

Humphrey: ok I might join you guys later I have stuff to do.

Mooch: we told you to forget about Kate she is going to be an Alpha and you're going to be an omega

Humphrey: It's not that (partly lied) it just be we been doing the same thing repeatedly for the past 2 weeks

Mooch: ok see you later I guess (walks off to the hill)

Humphrey: (sighs) I need to get some food before my stomach eats me from the inside out (gets up as his stomachs growls like a bear and walks to the feeding grounds.

 _ **( hey guys I am going to try a different style of writing for the next part if you like it please comment and tell me this or I will stay with the script look )**_

 **Alpha School**

It has been two weeks since I left for alpha school and it I would say that it is not that hard to me at least not yet but I think it will get harder has the months go on Kate thought

I think it time you got everyone up honey Eve said

Yeah your right dear they have slept enough Winston says as he gets up and howls for the training alphas to come to the center of the training grounds

I was in my den with four other new alphas when I heard my dad howl for everyone to go to the center of the training grounds Kate thought

Come on guys we need to get to the training grounds before everyone else so we can get the best pick of the caribou Kate said

Five more minutes please Scott said

Get up u lazy son of a dog Lizzy said

Hey I am up now stop Scott said

Kate is right guys we need to go so we can get the best because we are the best Angel said

I don't know why we had to pick a guy to be a part of this team we could have been an all-female team Pure said

That is enough now let's go! Kate said

Fine they all mumbled but Kate

Kate and her team got up and started there way to the center of the training ground

 **Western pack territory**

I decided that It would be to go for a walk along the territory for a good time to think about what has been going on this past couple of weeks Humphrey thought

Humphrey sits down next to the waterfall on the stream next to the border of the eastern and western territory

A lot has been going on since the new alphas left for training grounds and I have notice that hutch has been taking a lot of the work ever since Winston and eve has left and to think of it I haven't even seen lilly at the feeding grounds Humphrey said

Hour ago, at the Feeding grounds

Yes, finally the alphas are done eating I have been starving for the past thirty minutes waiting Humphrey thought

As Humphrey beings to eat hutch come running out of the head alpha den

I wander what's going on Humphrey said

They had a bad hunt this morning I have so much on my mind right not needing this Hutch thought

As hutch runs to the valley to help fix the problems with the hunt

Maybe something going on with the hunt this morning Humphrey thought

After Humphrey eats he head back to the den area

Well maybe lilly been out it just that I haven't seen her (as Humphrey is walking parallel to the river not noticing where he was) well it has been a good walk Humphrey said

As Humphrey finished his sentence he now realizes that he has complete walks out of the territory and into a unknown forest

Where am I Humphrey said

 **Alpha school**

Well it has been a good day of training so far we did run ten laps and swim so far Kate thought

Earth to Kate Angel said

Sorry angel I was thinking about what we have been doing so far toady Kate said

Ah what do you think we be doing for the rest of the day Pure said

Probably something doing with senses or fighting styles Scott said

Most likely Kate said

As Kate and her team was talking Winston and Eve was talking

What you think about the plans for alpha training dear Winston said

Its good but let's put more training on fighting style this time dear Eve said

Why do you think we need to put more fighting in there then we usly do for training are we expecting to be attacked or something and don't forget about you must tell all the females about mating season and the symptoms they will have Winston said

I won't dear but do you think we left hutch a little under prepared for leading for this couple of months Eve asked

No, he is a good leader he should have things under control in the pack while we are gone Winston said

Alright I think it is time we start the training again the break should be over by now Eve said

Alright dear let's go Winston said

Winston and Eve went back to the middle of the training grounds and howled for the alphas to come back from the break

Well that's my dad guys let head back and see you is right Kate said

Alright they all said with a anxious look to see who was right

 **With Humphrey**

Well I tried everything I could to find my way back and somehow lost the river I was walking beside he said

He has been looking all day and now it was getting dark

Well I better go find a den so I can stay the night he thought

For 30 minutes until Humphrey found a den that was good and have safe protection from the outside world

Well I am doing good for myself so far but what is worrying me is that when I need food he said worrying

 _ **Hey guys I wanted to tell you the more you review the fast the next chapter will come out and I am open to suggestions for the story such as names and new ideas, also if you like the new style please tell me you like it because I like it but it is all up to you**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and hope you stay for the next chapter**_


	2. The memory

**With Humphrey**

As the night goes on there is a eerie feeling all around the den Humphrey is in

Why does everything feels like it is watching me Humphrey Said

Humphrey looks around outside of the den and sees nothing

Well i better get some sleep because i will need it for tomorrow if i can find my way back home Humphrey thought

 **With Kate's team**

Good work for today and looks like i was right about today and one else want to bet against me Kate Said

No i am good Pure said

I will i say we will just swim all the day for stamina Angel Said

Will you girls stop with the bets and get some sleep we will need it for no matter what tomorrow Scott said

Fine but i say we will do more with strenght Kate Said

As all of Kate's team went to sleep for much need rest Humphrey is not having a good night at all

 **With Humphrey**

Humphrey Dream

Humphrey saw that he was in a big open field with a large den in the middle of it

What where am i Humphrey said

While was he said that two wolves came out of the den with 2 pups with them

Maybe they can tell me where i am Humphrey said as he started walking over to them

You guys have to be very careful out here today pups Amber said

Yes mom they both said

As Humphrey got to them he started to get close

Hey guys i was wondering if you know where i am at he polite asked

The pups nor the female answered him

What is going on here why can't i talk to them and why can i just walk through them he said

Humphrey stop chasing your sister Jack Said

What did he just say mine name Humphrey said as the watched the scene unfolded

ok dad little Humphrey said

Thank you Jack said

But we were just playing dad little pure said

Your dad is right Amber said

Alright little Humphrey and pure said

I have a sister Humphrey said

As Humphrey said that the saw three big wolves approaching the family

Pups In the den now ! Jack yelled

As the three large wolves charge at them

Both little humphrey and pure run as they both get knocked into a tree head first

No Amber yelled as she started to fight the three wolves head first for hurting her pups

As both of humphrey fight the three wolfs the sees them that they are much faster than a normal alpha

As the fight going on Jack rips off one of the wolf's ear as the yelled in pain ripped his throat out causing him instantly to die

As that happens Amber gets pinned and is kick in the stomach several times causing her to cough up blood

Amber no Jack yells as the moves to pin the wolf that was killing his mate and got pinned himself

For several hours these two wolf kept beating them until they both fell to death

Sir what do we do about the pups ? said

Nothing they hit that tree head first hard they should have died on impact ? said

Yes sir ? said

As Humphrey watched his family be brutally killed he broke down crying

As the two wolves left everything was quiet and peaceful again but the ground was stained with blood

After 3 hours little humphrey wakes up and starts walking toward the western pack territory and after 2 more little pure gets up and walks toward the northern pack territory both don't remember what happened

 **Back with Humphrey in the den**

Humphrey wakes up in a puddle of sweat and tears

Was that real or a dream as the thought

For the next several hours the couldn't go back to sleep or the would have to watch the whole scene over again so the decides to go and gets something to drink from the pond nearby

I need something to drink Humphrey said as the was drinking

As Humphrey drinks water he hears a waterfall and walks toward it what the finds at the bottom of the waterfall makes him go white.

It wasn't a dream Humphrey yelled as the runs back to the den the was staying at.

 **Hope you like this chapter**


	3. The Start of Training begins

**With Pure**

Hey guys that was a good day of workout don't you think she said

We could have done more stuff but my mom thinks it be to hard for everyone else Kate Said

I think we did enough for today i can barely feel my legs from the run and swimming Scott said

Stop being a baby scott you don't see us girls complaining Angel Said

Alright you guys lets get some sleep for tomorrow ok she said

Fine they all say

As pure lays down to sleep she starts to dream the same dream Humphrey did last night She is panting and crying and sweat is pooling around her( _ **Sorry guys i did not feel like writing the whole scene over again)**_

In the middle of the night Kate wakes up seeing pure like this

She must be having one of the worst dreams ever Kate said

Kate walks over to angel and wakes her up

Why are you getting me up in the middle of the night kate angel said

Because look at pure Kate said

Oh my what is going on in her dream angel said

I don't know but can you watch her while i go get my parents because i don't know what is going on Kate said

No problem we are a team we look out for each other Angel said

Kate runs out to her parents den in alpha school few minutes later come in and see them asleep

Mom and dad wake up please kate said

What is it dear winston said half-asleep

There is something going on with Pure Kate said

What wrong wit her dear Eve said

She is panting, crying , and sweating in her sleep Kate said

Well that can't be good let's go look shall we Winton Said

As Kate and her parents go back to the den with pure, angel and scott

 **With Humphrey**

All through the night Humphrey was sleeping in his parents den in the middle of the field as the wakes up the sees stuff on the ground with writing beside it

What is this the said

he walks to the back of the den and looks at the stuff and see the writing on the floor next to the stuff

What does this say and the reads the note

Hey little ones if you are reading this something has happened to me and your mother and the stuff on the floor for training to become stronger and faster than an alpha good luck wish we were there for you we are always looking out for you and your sister from above

Love mom and dad

Humphrey reads this and cries and lays down and falls back to sleep

 **With Pure, Kate, Angel ,Scott, and Winston and eve**

She won't stop crying and sweating i don't know what to do we can try to wake her up Eve said

Alright Kate said

As kate tries to wake her up she hears some names she said before she violently woke up

Are you alright Pure what happened Kate asked

Still crying i saw something horrible happen before my eyes and it looked so real Pure said crying

If it looked so real then and wasn't a dream but was a memory that just came back to you Eve said

No! It can't be a real as she cries harder

What's wrong tell us it might help you winston said

Well i was in a middle of a beautiful field with a den and a family of four i walked closer and heard them call my name and my brother name i never knew i had as we were playing and then these wolves came up and hit me and my brother head first into a tree and killed my parents brutally for hours and left after they died but then my brother woke up and walked west and hour later i walked north where i was found and adopted in the northern pack Pure said

Oh my i am so sorry Kate said as she hugs her

If you don't mind me asking what your brother name Winston said

Humphrey Pure said

All three of them gasp

Wait your brother is Humphrey Kate asked

Yes why Pure said

The is my best friend in my pack Kate Said

The is can i come with you to your pack to meet him Pure said

What about the northern pack Winston Said

They said if i found and part of my family i can stay with him or her if i remembered Pure said

I have no problem with this do you dear Winston ask his mate

I have no problem with it Eve said

Thanks guys i am going to try to get some sleep Pure said

If you need anything don't be afraid to ask us Winston said

Thanks Pure

Winston and Eve leave to their den

I can't believe that Humphrey has a sister Kate thought as she falls back to sleep

 **With Humphrey the next morning**

As humphrey wakes up the thinks to himself what to do

I always wanted to be a alpha and if what mom and dad said on the note that i will be better than a regular alpha to train with that stuff i will do it but the thing is i don't know how to use the items the said

As Humphrey said that two figures appear behind him

Hello son Jack said

Ahh the yells and turns around who are you and why did you call me son he said

You don't remember us i am your father and this is your mother Jack said

How can this be i saw you two die he said

Because we are spirits and we are here to tell you how to use the items in the den if you want to Amber said

Ok but it good to see you mom and dad and where is my sister he Asked

She is in alpha school right now with Kate Amber said

She is with kate he said

Yes son no let me tell you how to use the items behind you Jack said

Ok

First off the big plate is what you will wear like armor but it weighs a ton and u will workout with it and sleep with it on it will build your strength up and stamina the only thing you will work is the senses which we can come help you with when you want to Jack said

Ok can we go ahead and do the senses first so i don't have to waist time from workout to do them he said

No problem we will start tomorrow on them while you can get used to getting around the den and walks with the plat on Amber said

Ok love you mom and dad he said

We love you two and they said left letting Humphrey by himself in the den

Ok now let's get this plate on and see how heavy this is

Humphrey walks over and tries to put the plate on after a hour of trying the gets it on

Wow they were right this is heavy

For the rest of the day Humphrey tries to move around the den and the field to get use to moving around the area back with Kate's team they are having another normal alpha school day.

Only 2 and half more months of this training and we all will be a alpha Kate said

Yep i can't wait to be a alpha the rest of the team said as they continued with the rest of the day

 _ **hope you guys enjoyed so far please review and follow if you want to read more**_


	4. Training and the results

**With Humphrey**

I been working on getting around area for the rest of the day it was hard at first but it is a tiny bit better but i was still very slow

It was now late in the evening and i just caught a rabbit after 3 hours of trying in the suit.

Well at least i will start my training will be hard but if i train hard enough i can hopefully finish in a month time

Well i need to get some sleep

As Humphrey falls asleep

 **With Pure**

I have been working hard all day working out with kate and my team that i nearly passed out

Hey Pure Kate said

Yes Kate Pure asked

I was wondering what you think we will be doing for the rest of these 2 and a half months left Kate Asked

I think we will be doing little bit of everything just be increasing the amount everyday she said

That would work Kate Said

I am going to get some sleep see you in the morning

Alright Night pure Kate said

After that everyone in the den fell asleep after a hard day of workout only to become more harder of the coming months

 **With Humphrey in the morning**

As Humphrey started to get up both of his parents appear and sit down and wait from him to be fully awake

Morning Son JAke said

Morning dad so what are we beginning with today he asked

We are going to start with smell we have hidden something that has your scent on it in you will have to find it without seeing so you will have to put a leaf in front of your eye Amber said

Alright he said and put a leaf on it and went out of the den and started searching for his scent he finds it after 15 minutes and his parents make him do it until the can find it only in 5 minutes. After half of the day has gone bye the can find his scent and anything else in five minutes

Good job son it took me a whole day to do it so we will go on to hearing Jake said

Ok so what do i do for this i asked

You will get on top of the den and tell me what you hear then we will work on it from there Jake said

Ok i said and walks on top of the den and sits down and does his best to listen

What do you hear Jake asked

I hear the waterfall, some squirrels in the field and the wind in the trees

Ok not bad but i can hear a lot more Jack said

So what do we do to make it better?

All we can do is focus on it Jake said

Ok as humphrey and his father work on his hearing for the rest of the day to get it wear it needs to be.

 **With Kate**

So Pure tell me about yourself i asked

There is not really much to tell i was raised in the northern pack and it is freezing up there no offense to them but i rather stay where it is warm and i actually debted of becoming a alpha or not Pure Said

Really

Yeah i am very nice and like to have fun but i realized i wanted to be self reliable just in case i got in trouble, so you have any guys ur interested in pure asked

Well ..not really kate said

There was a pause there is someone come on who is it Pure asked

I tell you but we can't be together

Why is that Pure asked

Well the is an omega

What really must be a really good wolf if you like him and the is an omega Pure said

Yeah he is really funny , nice to everyone and the is your brother

What you like my brother pure said

Yeah but the is an omega it won't work and plus i don't know if he like me back anyway

Well i could find out for you and talk to him when we get back to the pack Pure said

Thanks it would help if i knew if the does or not

No problem let's get back to the workout Pure said

Yeah

 **With Humphrey**

Ok Humphrey we have been working on you hearing for the rest of the day so what do you hear that is not in the immediate area Jack asked

Ok i hear deer in the forest off to my left i hear like a large movement of wolf's off to my right like and half a day walk away i said

Yes that is right now all we have to to work on that is essential is your sight which i think you can do right now if you want Jack Asked

Yes let's get this done with i said

Ok what do you see Jack asked

I see the waterfall, deer close to the edge of the forest and mom stalking in the tall grass to my left i said

Ok we don't have to do much Jack said

Ok so Humphrey keeps practicing looking further into the forest for another 2 hours until the able to see everything in a clear picture

Thanks dad for the help and you twom mom it's been great seeing you

No problem son and we love you and we will watch over you and your sister Amber said

Before you go what is the big movement of wolves i heard earlier dad

That is the one and only Alpha school were the packs train their new alpha Jack said

What alpha school is that close?

Yes but don't go there quite yet ok Amber said

Ok love you guys

Love you to as his parents disappear and humphrey is alone in the den

Well here were i will start the hard part

 **Time skip 1 month**

Well it's been one month and i like what has happened to me i am double my old sze and i am faster and stronger than i was the workout really worked. From run everyday and increasing the amount by 10 every day and swimming against a strong current for a 1 hour and adding 30 minutes every day then it was to log push up and pulls from 10 to adding 15 more every day after the first day i started

Well at least i can take off this plate

Humphrey takes off the plate and realizes that the was fast only with the plate but faster with it off

Wow this worked like charms

As that humphrey parents appear

Wow look at that my son as full changed from a omega to a elile alpha Jack said

Yes dear he has and the looks ready to defend his family Amber said

Thanks mom and dad so anything else i need to do

No You are done you look stronger than your father was Amber said

Really!

Yes son you are stronger than i was Jack Said

 **With Pure**

It has been a hard month of training but we are taking the easy way and doing little by little every day so we all won't be sore

Hey pure what you think we will look like in a month and a half Kate asked

Well i think we will gain a lot more muscle Angel said

Well i say we will gain double the amount from now

Scott said

We probably be the same just fine toning the skills and the muscles to do what we want them to do

Makes since Kate said

 **Back With Humphrey**

So can i go to the alpha school to see what they are doing?

I don't see why not Amber Said

Just be careful son Jack Said

I will dad i guess this will be the last time i see you guys?

Probably we will miss you and tell you sister we love her when you see her Jack said

I will

As they disappear Humphrey gets ready to head to check out alpha school

I wonder what they will think


	5. Humphrey?

**With Winston and Eve**

Hey dear what you think we give the alpha off for the day since we have been working them out from breakfast to dinner Winston Said

I would think it be ok but we will have double up on tomorrow work tho Eve said

Ok so what you want to do today since we have the day off from training then Winston said

I think we should spend time with kate and have the day together Eve said

Alright let's go gather them and tell them that they have the day off Winston said

As Winston and Eve walked to the middle of the training grounds and howled for the alphas

 **With Kate and her team**

So guys what you think we are going to have another good day of workouts Kate said

Most likely Pure said

We have been working hard this past month more should come right Both scott and angel said

True lets start going to the training grounds so we can see what we are doing first today Kate said

Alright they said

Middle way walking to the training grounds kate and her team hears her father howl and just start to jog to the area as they arrive they see that they're the first ones to the grounds sits down in front of them to hear what they have to do.

After about 30 minutes the rest of the alphas

Ok for today we are going to let have the day off but tomorrow we will to train double to make up for today but other than that go relax you all deserve it Winston said

After the made the announcement everyone left to their own part of the training grounds

Wow i can't believe my parents gave everyone the day off Kate said

As her parents walked to her

Thanks mom and dad Kate said

No problem everyone has worked hard this past month Eve said

And we wanted to spend time with you and see how everything is going on in your team since that night Winston said

Everything been good Kate said

Yeah i been working hard everyday just to see my brother again Pure said

 **With Humphrey** **POV**

I been walking for the past 2 hours and i am almost to the area where alpha school is held for all packs in jasper

Well i bet no one will recognize me from the western pack size i am double my size in muscle but we will see

For another hour Humphrey walks toward alpha school the smells the scent marks but nothing so the just walks right through

What is going on i thought would be training or have alpha patrolling the area but i guess not

As humphrey walks through the gets to where the sees the main field the stops and looks through and hides and listens and hears kate and her parents with her team just laying down talking

So kate tell me more about Humphrey Pure asked

Well he is very active loves to play around with friends and make other wolves laugh kate said

Wow he sounds like the is going to be a good omega in the pack Pure said

If only they know that i am right here listening to them

Yeah he will Kate said

Well me and your mother has to go plan tomorrow out and make sure everyone Winston said

Bye mom and Dad Kate said

After that they both left to plan out the day for training

Well i am going bk to the den to take a nap Scott said

Alright see u later Pure said

Hey don't mind if i join you i haven't been able to take a nap since alpha school started Angel said

I don't see why not Scott said

As scott and angel left for their den

I wonder if there something going on between them Pure said

It wouldn't surprize me Kate said

I think i should go surprize them

As humphrey starts walking toward them without them noticing him

Hey kate i have this feeling that someone is watching us Pure said

Yeah i do to it been like this for a while now Kate Said

Hello you two

Ah who are you the both yell

Well one of you should know who i am?

How you just should up here Kate said

Ask me a couple of questions one each

Alright are you from a pack if so what one kate asked

I am from the western pack

Were you always this big and have so much muscle Pure asked

No i didn't

Can you just tell us who you are Kate said

Sure i did say u could ask one question each

We are wating Pure said

Humphrey smiles

Well it's finally good to see you sis

Humphrey is that you Pure asked

Yes it is he gets up and hugs her

I missed you ever since i found out that i had a brother pure said

Same but mom and dad say they love you

I know they do pure said as she sits there with Humphrey

Earth to Kate anyone home i said jokingly

What happened to you Humphrey i remembered last seeing you Kate asked

Well let's say mom and dad weren't a typical alpha

What you mean there is nothing above alpha Kate said

There is and you should go ask your parents about it i said

I will and we need to spend time together pure

We do how about you can stay with us after we go talk with kate's parents Pure said

Alright let's go and there faces will be priceless

As those three walk to the main den they talk for a good 15 minutes before they get there

Mom Dad you there

Yes dear what do you need Winston said

Well we have an unexpected guest today Kate Said

What when and how Eve Said

May we come in and talk about it Kate said

Sure Winston said

The three of them walk into the den

Who is hey Eve asked

You don't recognise him it took me a while to but the is part of our pack mom Kate said

I would remember if we had any wolves his size in the pack Winston said

Well i didn't look like this last time when you're in the pack sir

That voice sounds familiar Winston said

Ok its Humphrey mom and dad Kate said

What Humphrey what happened to you Winston asked

Well i found where me and pure was born and had stuff for training there so i did

Mom and dad is there a rank higher than alpha Kate asked

Well ….. They both said


	6. embarrassment

**With Humphrey, kate, pure and winston and eve**

Yes there is but only the pack leaders know about the rank Winston said

Why is that if there is another rank why does only the pack leaders know about Kate asked

Well dear the only wolves be able to complete the training is the wolf's that are born from a alpha elite and they have the strength of a alpha but the mental they are a omega so technical they can be both or one of the two Eve said

So why have we not seen or heard of them before Kate Asked

Well because humphrey parents was the last two that jasper knew of and now we only have one but the possibility to have two Winston said

Wow kate said

Possibility of 2 Pure asked

Yes you have the possibility to become one if you want Eve said

I am not sure pure said as she looks at humphrey

It is completely up to but i am not going to lie it is much harder than what you are doing here but i am with you not matter what Humphrey said

Thank you brother Pure said as she hugs him

That is what family is for Humphrey said

Hey mom and dad since humphrey doesn't have a den to stay i was wondering if the could stay with my team kate said

I am no problem with it but why Winston said

Because dad the needs to spend time with his sister and i haven't seen my best friend Kate said

I am not sure kate he might do something to you Eve said

MOM! The will not do that he not that type of wolf Kate yelled

Go ahead dear Winston said

Thanks dad kate said

Humphrey, Kate and pure start walking to kate team den

Why did you let her go dear Eve said

Because i see something between kate and Humphrey Winston said

If you say so Eve said

 **With Humphrey, Kate and Pure**

Thanks guys for letting me stay with you and it allow me to spend time with me sister kate Humphrey said

No problem and plus i get to see my best friend Kate said (even though i want to be more to u she said under her breath)

Humphrey just heard that and smiles but not letting her know the heard her

So humphrey what are you going to do while we are in alpha school Pure asked

I probably just watch and exercise a lot to keep my strength Humphrey said

Alright Pure said

As they are about to walk into the den

Humphrey girls stop Humphrey said

Why they both said

Smile you will see Go take a bath you two u made the whole den smell like sex Humphrey said

Both girls are shocked as they see both of them run to the stream

Why did you do that it was rude KAte said

They were done for a while i would have heard it Humphrey said

Oh Kate said as she realised the might have heard her

Alright let's go in it does smell like it anymore Humphrey said as the walked in and lays down near the entrance of the den

Both girls walk in and kate lays down on in the middle of the den

Uhmm Humphrey Pure Said

Yes humphrey said

I was wondering if i could sleep next to you tonight Pure asked

Not at all Humphrey said as the smiles

Pure smiles and lay down next to humphrey

After 10 minutes late angel and scott comeback to the den embarrassed

Who are you and why did you call us out Scott said

I am humphrey and i am better trained than you and plus she is not even in heat yet Humphrey said

Wait you're not scott said confused

No i just wanted to have a little fun Angle said

You could have just told me Scott said

Alright Angel Said

I bet you don't even know when there heat begins Scott said to Humphrey

Actually i do it will begin just before they leave alpha school Humphrey said

Why do you know when we go into to heat humphrey Kate asked

Humphrey gets up and walks to kate

Maybe (Whispers to her in her ear) i want to be more than just friends Humphrey said

As kate blushes humphrey goes back and lays down next to his sister

What did you say to her to make her blush like that Pure asked

Maybe because i heard her say she wants to be more than friends Humphrey whispered to her in her ear

Oh that great for you two Pure said

Well it getting late and everyone needs to get some sleep Humphrey said

Alright Kate said as she looked at humphrey before she fell asleep

Humphrey just smiles as he sees Kate asleep and his sister next to him

It feels good to have a family again humphrey said before the fell asleep next to his sister

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update i have been busy with** **college so thanks for understanding and ope you like the chapter**

 **Pm me if you have anything you think should be added**


	7. Author Note

I will be only posting chapter once a week


	8. Author Note 2

Hey guys i wanted to know if you wanted me to continue this story, restarted it or scrap it. Please comment what you think

I am also thinking about a new story i will start and please comment


End file.
